Hitodah
Hitodah (ヒトドああ Hitodoā) (formerly known as Mutant Starfish) is an alien pollution kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Hitodah is a sly and cunning kaiju. He likes to manipulate others in to doing his bidding and he is pretty sadistic in his behavior. He also likes to pull tricks on people. For the most part though, Hitodah is shown to be always very calm and is a somewhat reclusive kaiju. However, the reason he is so sadistic and vile mainly comes from the fact there was a time where he wanted to help others and wanted to combat against evil monsters, but because he was a pollution monster and was lethal to be around, he went unwanted; instead becoming feared because of his toxicity. Hitodah then became evil and embraced what he was. Ever since, Hitodah has soared through the stars, acting as his masters's "eyes" and spy; also spreading terror and dread as he roams the starry skies. History ''Backstory'' Hitodah (formerly known as Mutant Starfish) was a toxic mutant being born from the Dark Gas Nebula a long time ago. He stayed there for a little while, but then grew bored of hanging there and decided to explore the other parts of the galaxy. Upon visiting other planets, Mutant Starfish realized that their were plenty of good kaiju fighting against bad kaiju, which heavily peaked his interest. Sooner enough, Mutant Starfish wanted to become a good kaiju too and tried helping out others as well. Unfortunately, his attempts of being "good" never worked out, due to the fact that no matter how hard he tried to escape the image, he was a pollutive monster, therefore everywhere he went spread toxicity and fear. Soon he snapped and became evil. He soon gained the name "Hitodah" and later on joined the Viledrodes. He became the Viledrodes first and also one of the most loyal kaiju. Soon, he was sent down to Earth to investigate it... ''Early Appearances'' ''Debut: The Smog Starfish Rises'' Hitodah first appeared in a RP where fought U-Killersaurus, and then later on the same day fought Gaira and Majun in Miami. He almost won, but he was ultimately defeated by Gaira and Majun. He then retreated into the waters, defeated. ''Rozan Arrives on Earth'' When Rozan first appeared on Earth, she was greeted by Makia, Gomora and IguanaGoji, the latter of which protected her. Hitodah then came and attacked all four of them. Hitodah put up a good fight, holding off against Makia and Gomora pretty well for a little while, but was soon defeated by the combined efforts Makia, Gomora and IguanaGoji, chasing him away. ''The Assault on New Zealand'' Hitodah appeared to assist Garbage Monster, Narse, Mechagiras, Sevengar, and Crazygon to attack New Zealand for the Viledrodes. The Viledrodes were soon victorious, but the four mechas under Garabge Monster's control were damaged heavily. Htodah then took the four mechas and lifted them up with his tentacles and took them away for repairs. ''Cyber-Zilla vs. the Kaijumancers'' Hitodah appeared to Cyber-Zilla while he was attacking a few Kaijumancer beasts. Hitodah had heard that Cyber-Zilla was not fully loyal to the Viledrode cause and tried to use his own methods to get him to fully become loyal; however, after upon seeing Cyber-Zilla fighting off against more of Yuda's forces and fighting off a few more Kaijumancer beasts himself, he decided to let him go. Afterwards, Hitodah then went alone to do a few other things. ''Retrieving Itazuran'' After Itazuran's initial destruction at the hands of Crypto and the Rainbow Nexo, Hitodah collected the remains of Itazuran and took it for the Viledrodes to use. Itazuran was soon repaired by Cameron Winter. ''The Summoning of Manto'' Hitodah did not appear for months later, until he showed up for Inconnu's summoning area where he was to summon the dreaded Manto. Apparently, Hitodah has been traveling dimensions now for a while, but came back to check up on things. Hitodah acted as a general leading the Viledrodes and Metadrodes to the summoning place and later fought off again Super Kunin, but was swiftly defeated when Super Kunin slammed him into against a building and blasted at him with his atomic breath. ''The Forgotten Monsters'' After his defeat during the summoning of Manto, Hitodah decided to exact his revenge against the Godzillans by tracking down and to destroy Rozan. After much searching, he finally located her on an island full of wacky monsters known as "The Forgotten Monsters". There he met up first with RabanGoji. RabanGoji and Hitodah got into a brief scuffle, with Hitodah throwing RabanGoji around, but AZJira then came in and shot down Hitodah out the sky, giving RabanGoji enough time to escape from Hitodah and to inform the other Forgotten Monsters. Enraged, Hitodah then flew off to go after all the Forgotten Monsters themselves. Rekker then also rose up from the seas and joined him. Hitodah soon made himself visible to the Forgotten Monsters. Lushan then ordered all of the Forgotten Monsters to attack Hitodah, though it was fierce fight. Osoros shot his a high blast of water from his trunk at Hitodah, but that did nothing and Hitodah smacked him away with his tentacles. Sugon then fired lightning from his fingertips at Hitodah, to which they did no effect on him; Hitodah then fired his own bolts of lightning at Sugon, sending Sugon to fallback. Zottos then telekinectically launched a boulder at Hitodah to which Hitodah just ricocheted back at Zottos. Gyottos and Saladini then charged at Hitodah together, this time managing to knockdown Hitodah off balance. Then Skoswa leaped into the air and punched Hitodah right in the eye, causing him pain. Hitodah then found himself cornered. Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji then surrounded him; Rozan asked why Hitodah why did he want to kill them so badly and why did he enjoy being a Viledrode monster so much. Hitodah then revealed his origins, stating that he just wanted to help and be like any other good monster, but couldn't because of what he was; a toxic, pollutive monster that could only spread fear and toxicity. He said there was once a time he tried to escape from that image, but failed, and instead embraced what he was and turned evil. Hitodah then unleashed his ultimate power and sprayed pink gas at all of the Forgotten Monsters, except Lushan, Rozan and RabanGoji. With the Forgotten Monsters now brainwashed and under his control, Hitodah ordered them to kill the Godzillans once and fro all. As the Forgotten Monsters began to attack the Godzillans, Rekker then turned on Hitodah for committing the act and started to wail on him. Hitodah told Rekker that he was doing what Tazarus wanted him to do and that was his function, he could not help it, to which him and Rekker kept fighting. Right as Skoswa was about to tackle Lushan, Lushan then through a coconut at Skoswa's face, the milk spilling all over and Skoswa and causing him to stop his attack. Upon getting back up, it was then revealed that the cure for Hitodah's gas was coconut milk. Lushan then summoned all of his coconuts at the rest of the Forgotten Monsters, thus curing them of their madness brought on them by Hitodah. Rekker and Hitodah fought for a little more, but then AZJira showed up and started to attack Rekker, causing Hitodah to escape from Rekker. Hitodah then found out the Forgotten Monsters were freed from his mind control gas, angering him extremely. Hitodah then charged at Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji and fired all his beam attacks at the three in a effort to finish them all off once and for all. However, while he was blasting all he had against them, Rozan, RabanGoji and Lushan's scutes started glowing together, then they rose up and fired their Atomic Beams at him, sending him sky high, burning him and blasting very far away from the island. After the Godzillans stopped blasting their beams, Hitodah then fell into the waters sinking down below, defeated. Abilities * Heat Eye Lasers: Hitodah can fire strong blasts of heat vision from his cycloptic eye. His laser can cut through buildings with ease. * Psycho Gas: Hitodah can emit pink gas that will drive anybody or anything into insane, murderous psychopaths. This also makes the victims eyes glow bright pink. * Flight: Hitodah can fly. * Smoke Cover: Hitodha can also emit smoke when he appears or flies around. * Invisibility: Hitodah can also disappear and reappear at will like a ghost. * Intangibility: Hitodah can also turn intangible when becoming invisible. * Enhanced Durability: Hitodah has enhanced durability. * Enhanced Flexibility: Hitodah has enhanced flexibility. * Regeneration: Hitodah also has the power to regenerate like a regular starfish. Likewise, Hitodah can also feed off of water and pollution and can get stronger from both resources. * Tentacles: Hitodah can use his strong tentacles for battle, for such as whipping or choking his opponents. * Adept Swimmer: Hitodah can swim underwater naturally under fast speeds. Weaknesses * Dehydration: Hitodah's major known weakness is dehydration/starvation (similar to Hedorah.) * Coconut Milk: Coconut milk can undo the effects of Hitodah's Psycho Gas. Quotes Trivia * Hitodah originates from the lost project Godzilla vs. Hitodah. However, he had no real name back then and his name was simply an idea from Toho Kingdom. * Hitodah was the first character of Gallibon the Destroyer's to get a page. * While they may not be giant monsters, the Barems are similar to Hitodah, being pollution based starfish monsters. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Spy Category:Unknown Fate Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Evil